


Something In Between

by CherryMilkshake



Series: I did not realize that you were a woman. - That is because I am not. [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Misgendering, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryMilkshake/pseuds/CherryMilkshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pillow talk turns serious and Cadash has something to say that's hard to put into words. Good thing Bull is a good listener.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something In Between

**Author's Note:**

> There is mild misgendering here in the narration, but only because Bull literally doesn't know better. [This is what Andrin looks like.](http://40.media.tumblr.com/44ce5544287f33341426a628f70a9756/tumblr_nvs46gxzyC1qh2pnuo2_1280.jpg) They are the prettiest.

Andrin Cadash and the Iron Bull had been a "thing" for a few months now. Neither of them had really put a name to it yet, but the dragon's tooth around his neck told Bull all he needed to know.

He cradled Andrin's face in his hands, aware of just how tender their kisses had become of late. It scared and excited him all at once.

When they finished, Andrin sat up, idly playing with the hair on his chest. It was just as orangey-red as the hair on his head, a nice contrast with the bright red blotches on his skin that would soon turn to pretty purple bruises. 

"Hey, Bull. Can I ask you something?" He seemed unusually serious. 

Bull straightened, using the headboard to maneuver himself into a sitting position."Of course, kadan. What do you need?"

"So, Krem is a man, but with the wrong bits, yeah?"

"Yeah…" Bull felt a little wary. Plenty of people had opinions about his lieutenant, many of them assholeish. He really didn't want to have to ruin this pleasant post-sex moment with explanations he'd given so many times before.

"And you've met women with the same… problem, right?"

Bull relaxed. He should've known Andrin wasn't going to be an asshole. "A few."

Andrin wasn't looking at him, choosing instead to fiddle with anything in sight. Chest hair, blankets, beard. Bull didn't think he'd ever seen the dwarf so nervous. "What about, well." Pink tongue on pink lips, slightly gapped teeth worrying the skin. "Have you ever met someone who was… sort of in the middle?"

Bull tilted his head, trying to understand. "Not a man, but not a woman?" 

Andrin nodded.

"Not under the Qun, no. It's very… systematic there. Your aptitudes are tied to your gender, and there's only one or the other. I did meet a few people in Seheron who were more 'gender neutral', I suppose, but they still felt they were one or the other, even if they didn't necessarily _act_ one way or the other. If that makes sense." He stopped himself. Wasn't often his words got away from him, but he didn't like not knowing things.

Andrin didn't seem to like that answer at all. He slumped forward, eyes intent on the blanket. "I see."

Bull leaned over, pressed his lips against the top of his head. "Are you asking me this because you feel like _you_ are somewhere in the middle, kadan?"

He got a very slight nod in answer. 

"Tell me what you need, then." 

Andrin looked at him finally. "You… You're not going to tell me I'm wrong, or not making sense?"

"What would make you think I'd ever do that, kadan?"

Andrin smiled. "You don't have to change anything, really. I mean, maybe when we're alone, you don't refer to me as a man? Or not _just_ as one maybe?"

"So you want me to talk about your tits too?" Bull pulled Andrin into his lap, thumbing over well-loved nipples. 

Andrin winced slightly at the friction, but was still smiling. The Inquisitor liked a little pain, though less of it post-orgasm. Bull moved his thumbs to rest beside them. "That would be appreciated. And… maybe some new sorts of scenes?"

"You want to be a captured princess, kadan?" Bull smiled and kissed his nose. "I'll be the dragon."

Andrin laughed, and Bull was happy to see the heavy tension dissipate.

"One more thing? I guess it would mostly just be in your head, since fuck doing this song and dance with literally anyone else, but could you… not think of me as a man? Could you do that?" Andrin frowned. "'Kadan' doesn't have a gender, does it?"

"Nope. Kadan is kadan, no matter the gender of the person. And of course I can do that." He frowned. "This language doesn't really have a gender neutral pronoun, does it?"

Andrin shrugged. "I mean, there's 'they', I guess?"

"Does that work for you?"

Andrin seemed to think it over, green eyes turned up toward the ceiling, flickering slightly. "Yes. I think that's pretty good." 

So, Bull nodded and touched their foreheads together, breathing in the heady scents of sex and dwarf. A mental adjustment. Easy enough to do.

Andrin's eyes fluttered shut and their breathing was back to its usual post-coital calm, perhaps even more calm than Bull had ever noticed. They settled under his chin, tucked against him in a way only a dwarf could manage, resting entirely on his torso. 

Bull smiled and carded his fingers through Andrin's hair, scratching their scalp gently. "My beautiful, handsome kadan," he murmured. "You have a fantastic ass and fantastic tits. You are a marvel, kadan."

And like a kitten in a sunbeam, Andrin fell asleep, relaxed as can be. 

When Bull had decided to take the Inquisitor up on their flirting, his only goal had been to lighten their burden a little bit. The fact that it had led here? Unbelieveable. And yet, he was content in the fact that he'd lightened Andrin's burden even more than either of them ever could've imagined.


End file.
